A vampire knight love story
by HelloBatty73
Summary: "She's gonna be fine"the nurse said,"What was wrong with her" "I don't know how to tell you this, but Yuki's just miscarried" the air in the room was tense and Zero stood frozen to the floor.  main couple ZeroXYuki, others, RukaXAkatsuki, and ShikiXRima  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a story about a couple other than SasuSaku, so please be nice. First few paragraphs are summaries.

It was the last night of the winter break, classes will resume tomorrow, and everyone will be back at the academy as well the day class arriving in the morning and the night class arriving at night. The guardians of Cross academy will be waiting at the gate to take notes of those who have returned and those who have not. Yuki Cross adoptive daughter of Kaien Cross and Zero Kiryu, Kaien's foster child.

Zero was placed under the care of Kaien Cross four years ago after the massacre of his family only he and his twin brother survived. Yuki was placed under his care when she was five which was ten years ago. The attack on Zero's family changed Zero's life forever, in more ways than one, he was bitten by a pureblood vampire and transformed into the very being his family swore to destroy, a vampire.

But everyday has become a struggle for him especially since the night class students are vampires as well, but he has to ignore his instincts to slay them because of the ideology of the headmaster of Cross academy Kaien Cross, who wishes for humans and vampire's to coexist.

The thing is only the hunter association, the head master, the guardians, some of the teachers and of course the vampire's do know about the secret of the night class.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki was awoken from another nightmare about her past that was the second one since she went to sleep. She put on her robe over the top of her night gown and put on a pair of slippers before running out of the room and the girls dormitories and into the night air. She walked around for a little while and eventually ended up at Zero's bedroom door.

She was still a little bit jumpy about Zero; ever since she found out he was a vampire. Yuki has really always been afraid of vampires ever since she was five and was attacked by one. Kaname saved her on that night and brought her to headmaster Cross.

She sighed before knocking; Zero opened the door after the fifth knock, "Yuki?" He asked, she pushed past him into the room, "Yuki? What's wrong?" he asked closing the door, Yuki didn't answer instead she just stared out the window, "Did you have another nightmare about your past?" Yuki nodded, Zero was the only person Yuki has told about her nightmares.

Zero walked up to her and turned her around before pulling her into a hug, "Is it the same as the others?" again Yuki nodded, before looking up at him, they stared at each other for awhile before Zero leaned down and kissed her, Yuki was taken aback by his actions but leaned into the kiss and opened her mouth and Zero slipped his tongue in.

He pushed her back against the wall, Yuki took off his shirt and he removed her night dress, before placing her on the bed and straddling her hips. "You sure?" he asked as she was undoing his belt, she looked up at him before nodding. Zero removed his pants the rest of the way, he then removed her night bra, before sucking her nipple, Yuki gasped before moaning and gripping the sheets, Yuki looked down at him, he smile at her before pulling down her panties. Yuki gasped as the night air hit her now naked body.

Zero smirked before removing his boxers, he pushed her legs apart before entering her and breaking through her innocence, Yuki screamed, thanking kami-sama that no one else was in the dorms, and the headmaster had been called away on business to the association headquarters.

Zero stayed still within her, before Yuki bucked her hips against him, signaling he could move, and he began to gently thrust in and out of her. Eventually his speed increased and Yuki felt a knot in her stomach, and it kept getting tighter and tighter with each thrust Zero made.

Eventually it burst and she came, Zero coming shortly after he collapsed on top of her before pulling out, Yuki layed her head on his chest before finally falling asleep, knowing she had just committed the greatest sin imaginable. Lost her virginity to a vampire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning Zero was taking record of the day class male students and Yuki was taking record of the female day class students, then later that same day they took record of the night class students.

Kaname stopped in front of Yuki, and she froze. Yuki slowly looked up at him, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Kaname cupped her cheek, before it was snatched away Zero, "Don't touch her Kuran" Zero said calling Kaname by his last name. Kaname just stared at him blankly before walking off to the night class dormitory.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two weeks have passed by and Yuki and Zero were out on patrol again in their usual spot, "You ok?" Zero asked suddenly, "Huh?" Yuki said snapping out of her trance "Y-Yeah, I'm going to patrol the grounds ok?" she asked, Zero nodded and Yuki jumped down on a tree branch before jumping off onto the ground and running off. Zero watched until he could no longer see her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki stopped at the fountain before sighing "Yuki" Yuki flinched before spinning around, "K-Kaname?" she asked, "You scared" she said placing a hand over racing heart, "Did I?" he asked walking over to her. "I'm sorry" he said in his usual mellow voice.

He cupped her cheek, "H-How was your w-winter break?"She asked "It was fine thanks for asking, how was yours?" he answered Yuki took a hesitant step back, "F-Fine" she replied, he walked closer to her before pulling her into a hug.

Yuki tried to push him off, feeling a little uncomfortable, 'He knows about me and Zero she thought of course he knows'." Let her go Kuran, you of all people should know what happened on winter break, Yuki and I had sex" Kaname turned around to face Zero.

"Of course I do" he replied slackening his grip on her, and Yuki managed to break away from him, Zero walked over to her before taking her hand and pulled her away, Kaname stared at the forest where they just disappeared. He clenched his fists and a small crack appeared the fountain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Zero!" Yuki shouted trying to pull her hand away, "Zero! Zero stop!" she shouted and almost crashed into his back when he stopped abruptly, "Do you regret it?" he asked, and Yuki looked at him in surprise, "What?" she asked.

"Do you regret what we did?" he asked looking down at her, Yuki didn't answer right away, "Why are you asking this?" she asked. Zero sighed, "You do don't you? I knew I should of restrained myself more" he said, "I'm sorry" he said turning away and began walking off Yuki ran up to him and pulled his arm to make him turn around, and crashed her lips onto his.

Zero was shocked at first but ended up pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, and Yuki encircled hers around his neck. "If I was going to regret it, I wouldn't of done it!" she shouted "And I would never do anything I knew I was going to regret, and not you nor the headmaster or Kaname can change my mind Zero!" she said taking a step back, but kept her hands on his chest, "And if I could, I would go back in time and do it all over again!" she shouted again breathing heavily.

Zero stared at her for a few seconds, before he pulled her into a hug "Same here" he whispered into her ear, Yuki smiled before returning the hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's been two weeks since the incident with Kaname, and Yuki's tried her best to avoid him, but no longer can cause right now she was standing at the front of the night class, with Zero and the headmaster and Yagari, in a skirt and sandals and a shirt since she didn't have to go on patrol today.

"Ok, so you all understand the rules?" Kaien shouted, he was re-explaining the rules for the annual ball coming up, the ball was held every year and both night and day class students attend. Just then Yuki felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower abdomen and she winced, "Yuki? You ok?" Zero whispered to her, she nodded "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Then suddenly all the vampires in the room began to stir, "Blood" Zero whispered, Yuki looked at him, before she felt something trickling down at him, she looked down only to see blood, her eyes widened, before she suddenly felt light headed and collapsed. "Yuki!" Kaien shouted.

Zero caught her just before she hit the floor. Kaname was at her side in an instant. "What happened?" Yagari asked "I don't know but let's get her to the infirmary" Kaien said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zero ,Yagari ,Kaname and Kaien were all standing outside the infirmary, while Yuki was inside with the nurse, a few minutes later the nurse walked out "She's gonna be fine, she just needs some rest a week at the most" she said with a smile.

"What was wrong with her?" Yagari asked, the nurse's smile fell into a frown, "I don't know how to tell you this" the nurse began "But Yuki has just miscarried" she said, the air became tense, and Zero stood there frozen, "I don't know exactly when it happened, but it looks like a little over a month a, my guess is over winter break" the nurse said crossing her arms over chest, "The stress of being a guardian and running around and being only fifteen could be the cause of the miscarriage" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Kaien said, the nurse nodded before leaving. "Kaname" he said turning to said person " Can you go back to the classroom and settle things down and send everyone back to the dorms" Kaname nodded , before leaving. "Well, I'm going to bed, night" Yagari said walking off.

"Zero" Kaien said placing a hand on Zero's shoulder, stopping him from walking away "We need to talk" he said seriously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Zero" Kaien said, lacing his fingers together and placing them under his nose, "was that baby Yuki carrying yours?" Zero nodded Kaien sighed, "When and where did you sleep with Yuki, Zero?" he asked "On the last day of winter break, in my bedroom" Zero replied, again, Kaien sighed "So you and Yuki had sex, while I and no other student were on academy grounds?" Zero nodded.

Kaien sighed for the third time tonight, "Ok, the nurse said that Yuki shouldn't go to school for a little while, and that there's a possibility that she will vomit, because she didn't during her pregnancy and your job is to help her through it" Zero nodded, Zero she's in one of the guest rooms now, I don't think she wants Yori to see her like this" Zero nodded before leaving.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki was lying down in her bed in the guest room, staring at nothing in particular, before she sat up abruptly and grabbed the bucket on the nightstand next to the bed and began to throw up. Zero walked in and quickly walked to her side and held back her hair. Once she'd stopped he placed a clean bucket on the nightstand and handed her a bottle of water, before taking the vomit filled bucket out of her hands and leaving to clean it.

Yuki sighed, it's been two weeks since she last went to school, two weeks since the miscarriage, and she was still vomiting every morning. The nurse said that it'd eventually stop and she'd be able to leave this god forsaken room and go back to classes. She sighed again before falling asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Crimson. Crimson red. Blood. It was everywhere. It was all she could see. It was all over the floor, the walls and on her hands and clothes. She saw a light and ran for it, hoping to get out of that crimson covered room. T he only problem was, she didn't seem to be moving at all. Movement flashed before across her view, she looked ahead of her, a vampire stood in front of the light. It's fangs bared and glaring at her it attacked her and she screamed and tried to run away, but it caught her and sank it's fangs into her neck.

Yuki woke up screaming, another nightmare. "Hey, hey Yuki, it's ok" Zero said cupping her face. She was covered in sweat tears flowing down her face. He pulled her into a hug, one she gladly returned, hugging him for dear life, trembling like a leaf in the wind. "Shh, Yuki, it's ok, I'm here, I won't let them hurt you" he said tightening his grip and stroking her hair, "I promise" she continued to cry into his chest, until she fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki was on her way to the gates, that was the entry way to the sun dormitories that hosted the night class, for the switch over with Zero, and the fangirls were already there screaming. She ran till she was at the front of them all, the gate behind her, Zero was standing beside her as always. "Get back! Everyone get back!" she shouted her and Zero both trying to push the girls back. Then, the gates opened up and the girls split up into two straight lines with a gap between, so the night class could walk through.

Yuki was staring at all of them, until she caught Kaname's gaze, which was directly on her, well her stomach. She flinched before stepping behind Zero, "Yuki?" he asked, "He's staring at my stomach again." She said looking down at the ground. Zero stared at her for a few seconds, before his gaze shifted to Kaname, who was now facing the other way heading towards the classrooms. "Ah, Yuki, Zero, there you two are" Zero and Yuki looked over at the headmaster, "Headmaster? Did you want something?" Yuki asked Kaien nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I have an assignment for the two of you" Kaien said sliding an envelope that was on his desk in front of him, towards them. "You mean me and Yuki?" Zero asked, "Yuki and I" Yuki mumbled in correction, Zero glared at her, before turning back to look at the headmaster, "Yes, you two are to hunt down a level E." Kaien said getting up and walking over to the window, "You'll have one week, before we hand it over to the night class" he said handing both of them a yellow folder and the envelope. The both of them nodded before heading towards the door, "Zero, Yuki" Kaien called out still staring out the window; the both of them stopped at the door and looked back.

"I trust the two of you; I don't want Yuki coming back pregnant." Zero stared at Yuki, "Yes headmaster" was Zero's reply before he and Yuki left. Kaien sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. 'Kaname's never going to forgive me for this' he thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki was waiting on a chair in the hotel lobby, while Zero booked the only room left. They went upstairs to the room 12 on second floor. Yuki sighed before sitting down on the bed and lying back, Zero took off his jacket before walking over to the window and closing the blinds the sun was hurting his eyes. He then walked over to Yuki and climbed on top of her and rested his chin in between her breasts. "You ok?" he asked she nodded; he sat up and took off his shirt before rolling off of her and lying beside her.

"Zero" Yuki said, Zero looked at her and arched a brow "Yes?" he asked. "The headmaster said he didn't want me coming back pregnant right?" she asked, turning her head to the side, Zero sat up Yuki did the same, "Yes?" he said wondering where this was going, "So if you wear a condom, we can still have sex right?" she asked blushing, Zero nodded, before pulling a small box out of his pocket and turning it over. Yuki read the label and blushed, the label clearly said CONDOMS in bright colours.

"I brought these after you miscarried" he said, Yuki looked down at the floor. Zero cupped her cheek, "We don't have to if you don't want to, you know" he said. Yuki smiled at him before moving so that she was sitting on her knees, before she pushed him down on his back, and straddled him, she then removed her shirt and threw it on the floor, and bent down and kissed him on the lips.

After a few minutes, Zero and Yuki were both naked and Zero was thrusting in and out of her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x- (At Cross academy)

Kaname stood outside near the fountain, staring up at the night sky, with a blood red rose in his hand and was held up level with his chest, twisting it back and forth. Classes had just finished and the sun would be rising in three hours. He stopped twisting the rose in his hand and instantly it turned black before withering away with the night air. "Kaname?" Takuma asked walking up to him, "What's wrong?" Kaname turned around and started walking back to the sun dorm, "Zero Kiryu has a death wish" was all he said and Takuma knew it was best not to push it any further, or he'll risk his life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zero layed propped up on his elbow string at Yuki as she slept. The marks from his fangs were clearly visible in the lighting of the room. "Zero stop staring at me while I'm asleep" she said , with her eyes closed, she opened her eyes and turned so that she was laying on her back and pulled the blanket up so that it was covering her naked back, "It's weird" Zero chuckled and bent down and kissed her.

Yuki smiled into the kiss and kissed him back before curling up into his chest, Zero held her closer to him, as if someone would come and take her away from him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning they set out and split up to gather information on the level E they'd come to kill. It only took them an hour to learn that it was male and that it was hiding in a abandoned warehouse on the east-side of town. Zero and Yuki traveled there as fast as they could and reached the warehouse by sunset.

Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and Yuki pulled out Artemis. They walked and split up. Zero walked around till he reached a dead end, he turned around and started to walk another way until he heard Yuki scream, "Yuki!" he shouted and turned around and ran to where the scream was coming from.

When he reached her, she was cornered by the level E, Artemis behind it on the floor, Zero raised the Bloody Rose till it was level with the back of the level E's head, and pulled the trigger resulting in the level E turning to dust. Yuki jumped to her feet and ran into Zero's awaiting arms and cried into his chest, "Shh, Yuki's its ok, you're safe now" he said rubbing her back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yuki seems to have settled down, but she's still a little shaken up" Kaien said to Zero and Kaname, who were both standing in front of his desk. "So she's gonna be ok?" Zero asked, Kaien nodded, "Yes the nurse said she'll be just fine". Zero nodded before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Kaname, I had no choice but to send her" Kaien said, Kaname stood his fangs protruding and his eyes blood red. "Who issued the order?" Kaname growled. Kaien sighed "The Association and the Senate."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zero headed towards the guest room he knew Yuki was staying in for the time being. He opened the door, but there was someone else in the room. "Oh! Zero, you frightened me" Yori said, "Sorry" Zero replied, staring at Yuki who was asleep, "Oh, yeah" Yori said picking up a book that was on the bedside table, and walking over to Zero.

"I copied down the lessons from the board that you two missed" she said walking to the door, and then leaving without another word. "Yuki she's gone" Zero said, Yuki slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Why'd you pretend to be asleep?" Zero asked "Because I didn't want her to ask questions I couldn't give answers to" Yuki replied, Zero nodded, and opened the note book Yori gave him.

"She takes better notes than you do" Zero said, "Shut up!" Yuki shouted back, Zero chuckled, before sitting on the edge of the bed, Yuki looked at him. "Kiss me" she whispered, Zero chuckled before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. "Ahem" someone said, Zero and Yuki quickly pulled apart and Yuki blushed before looking down when she found out the person was staring directly at her, "K-Kaname" she said shyly.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, arching a brow, "No of cou-"Yuki began, but Zero cut her off "Yes, actually you are", Kaname glared at him, "Well sorry, but I'm pretty sure the headmaster doesn't want Yuki to become a mother just yet" Yuki blushed and Zero growled, before smirking.

"We'll just do what we did at the hotel, use protection." Kaname glared at him, "You really do have a death wish, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, but Zero decided he would answer just to piss him off, so he shrugged and simply stated "I'm a vampire hunter, it kinda comes with the job description"

Kaname snarled before leaving, making sure to slam the door behind him, "Weirdo" Zero muttered, Yuki punched him in the arm before jumping on him giggling, which caused the both of them to full to floor and kissed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zero and Yuki both shot up when they heard someone knocking on the door, they quickly picked up their disregarded clothes up off the floor and had them on in seconds. Zero unlocked the door and Yuki sat in the bed. "Why was the door locked?" Yagari asked, walking into the room. He looked at Zero, "I hope your wearing protection" he said, "I am" Zero replied, Yagari smirked before slapping Zero on the back, Zero did the same, Yuki just rolled her eyes 'Men' she thought to herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki was walking around the academy doing her daily rounds, when she saw movement in the corner of her eye outside the gates; she ran and jumped the gate and pulling out Artemis. A person appeared in front of her, "Who are you?" she asked, the man opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, before they were embedded in her neck and Artemis was on the ground behind him.

Yuki started to scream, but the vampire covered her mouth. But he covered it too late. He was pulled away from Yuki and looked up into the blood red eyes of Kaname Kuran. "Yuki?" he looked back to the girl, she was in the arms of Zero Kiryu.

Yuki looked up at Zero, "Z-Zero?" she whispered out, her eyes half lidded, she was feeling incredibly tired because of the blood she'd lost. "Yuki!" Kaien shouted as he and Yagari came running over. Yuki's eyes began to slowly close, before they shut completely. Kaname was at her side immediately the vampire from before was nothing but a pile of ash and clothes.

"She's pale" he whispered just loudly enough for everyone to still hear, he placed his hand on hers, "She's cold too" he said before turning to Kaien, "It's now or never" he said, Kaien nodded. "What's going on?" Zero asked, "Yuki and Kaname are brother and sister, Zero" Kaien stated not taking his eyes off his daughter, who was still in Zero's arms.

Zero froze, "What?" he asked, his gaze flicking between Kaname and his girlfriend, before it settled on Kaien. "Yuki was born a pureblood vampire. But on the night her Kaname's parents were murdered, they sealed her powers and memories and turned her into a human to keep her safe" Kaien said, before sighing "But we all knew that at some point in time Kaname was going to have to turn her back into a pureblood, or the vampire in her would eat her from the inside out and kill her."

"Knowing that, Zero" Yagari said calling his attention, "Do you still love her?" Zeros gaze shifted to the girl in his arms, "Yes" he said pulling her closer, "More than anything" Kaname stared at him before sighing, "Even knowing that you still love her," he said, then his eyes narrowed, "but what if I have to awaken her vampire powers now in order to save her?" he said, "Nothing will change my feelings for her" Zero said without hesitance, his gaze on Yuki.

Kaname nodded and extended his fangs and sank them into Yuki's neck, Yuki arched her back and tried to push him off, "Zero you need to hold her down!" Kaien shouted, holding down her legs, Zero did as he was told. After a few minutes Yuki stopped moving, "Ok, she's completely drained now" Kaname said, before biting his own wrist, and sucked his own blood till his mouth was full.

After that he leaned down and opened Yuki's mouth before covering it with his own, Zero tensed and grinded his teeth, 'it's for her, it'll save her life' he continued to tell himself. Blood trickled down her chin, and suddenly her hair began to grow and didn't stop till it at least reached level with her tail bone. Kaname pulled back and stared at Yuki and watched as she stirred before finally opening her eyes.

"Do you remember now Yuki?" Kaname asked, Yuki sat up slowly and cupped his cheeks with her small hands, "B-Big brother?" she asked, Kaname placed his slightly larger hands over hers and smiled "Yes" he said leaning into her touch, she looked around at everyone before her gaze landed on a smirking Zero, "Zero!" she shouted and jumped on him but he managed catch himself before he fell backwards.

Yuki buried her face in his neck and smiled before freezing, Zero pulled her back a bit and stared at her, her eyes were blood red, he smirked, "Z-Zero, I can see you veins" she said tracing one, Zero chuckled, "That's because you're thirsty" he said and pulled her onto his lap, he pushed her head towards his neck and simply said, "Drink" and she obeyed sinking her fangs into his neck, Zero didn't even flinch, Zero looked over at Kaname and smirked, this time it was Kaname's turn to grind his teeth.

Yuki pulled back and yawned, like a baby would after being fed, and snuggled into Zero chest and fell asleep, Zero licked the blood off her chin and stood up with her in his arms and headed towards the boys dormitory, the headmaster and Yagari and Kaname's gaze on his back till he could no longer be seen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zero layed his sleeping beauty on his bed, it's been exactly six months since they had been together in his room, and five months since the miscarriage. Zero sighed before taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his desk chair. He sat at the edge of the bed and stared Yuki; he reached over and ran his fingers through her silky long strands.

Yuki stirred and opened her eyes hers and stretched, Zero thought that she looked adorable with her long hair and her hands balled up in fists and level with her head. "Zero?" she asked blushing, Zero continued to stare at her.

Yuki slowly sat up and leaned in closer to him and kissed him, Zero kissed her back deepening it and pushed her down on her back. After a few minutes they were both naked and Zero was thrusting in and out of her. Yuki was trying to control her moaning because this time was different than the last time they sex in Zero's room, because this time they weren't the only ones in the dormitory.

The other male students in the day class were also in the dormitory. Zero felt himself coming, so he crashed his lips down on top of Yuki's, and exploded, her lips muffling his moans of pure ecstasy, Yuki came a short while after.

Zero collapsed on top of her panting, trying to control their breathing; once they did they smiled at each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, both figure's froze, the second knock snapped them out of their frozen state and they quickly broke apart searching for their clothes. Yuki found hers first they were o the side of the bed; she picked them up and began to quickly dress.

Another knock resounded out into the room, "Zero? Can I come?" 'Shit!' Zero thought to himself 'The dorm president' Zero quickly sat up and pulled the blanket back and froze, Yuki sensing his frozen state turned around to see what was wrong, only to freeze as well once following his gaze to his penis, his uncovered penis, the penis which was not covered by a condom.

The knocks got louder, causing them to quickly break out of their frozen states and Yuki quickly finished getting dressed and kissed his cheek before jumping out the window. Zero got up and quickly got dressed, and opened the door, "What is it, dorm president" he said, a little annoyed, "I'm sorry to wake you Zero, but the night class dorm president Kaname Kuran said it was important" with the day class president left.

Kaname pushed his way past Zero, and Zero closed the door, "What do you want Kaname its la-!" before he could finish his sentence Kaname had slammed him against the wall, baring his fangs, Zero did the same. "Your job is to protect her! Not have sex with her!" Kaname shouted, Zero growled, "What I do and don't do with my girlfriend is none of your damn business Kuran!" Zero snarled back.

Kaname growled Zero had him there; the two had been officially dating since the night of the incident at the fountain (A/N see paragraphs seventeen to twenty four, if you have forgotten) Kaname pulled him away from the wall only to slam him against it again, and growled with his eyes glowing blood red, "Well then I suppose I'll just have to kill you" he growled, "No!" both males froze before their gazes shifted to the girl standing in front of the window.

"No big brother, please!" Yuki pleaded, running over to the two and Kaname and pulling him away from Zero before standing between her older brother and the man she loved, 'Please don't kill him!" Kaname stared at her and sighed, he never good deny a request from her. "Fine, I'll make a proposition with you, Yuki" he said, cupping her cheek, and smirking.

Zero tensed, and pulled her away from Kaname's touch, "No way in hell I'm allowing that to happen!" Zero snarled, understanding exactly where Kaname was leading to with this. Yuki cocked her head confused, "Allowing what to happen?" she asked, not understanding what was going on, Kaname looked at her, and smiled a smile that could be passed off as a smirk and simply stated "If you really don't want me to kill Zero, then sleep with me." He said staring at the now wide eyes girl who was frozen to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've had a major case of writers block, so the chapters aren't gonna be as long as chapter one. So here it is chapter two!**

_CHAPTER TWO_

Yuki sat in the headmaster's bathroom, she sat on the floor, a pregnancy test in front of her, lying face down on the floor, the test results had come in a few minutes ago, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to look at it.

"Yuki?" she heard Zero asked, as he knocked on the door, "You in there?" she reached up and unlocked the bathroom door, and he walked inside, he sat down next to her, and looked at the upside down test on the floor.

"I haven't looked at it yet" she said, before he could say anything, "I'm too scared to"

"Yuki, whatever the results are, I'll be here for you" he said, wiping a stray tear of her cheek, she nodded and picked up the test, turning it over, she sighed in relief.

"It's negative?" Zero asked, she nodded, he smiled and pulled her close to him, "Here, since I seem to keep forgetting the condom, the headmaster gave me permission to buy you these" he said, handing her a bottle.

"Birth control pills?" she asked, he nodded, she smiled, standing up and walking over to the sink, taking a pill out, she placed one in her mouth and used the cup on the side of the sink and filled it up with water and took the pill.

Zero walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Zero, I have to go soon" Yuki said, a blush on her feature's.

"I don't like this"

"I know, but we have no choice, I don't want Kaname to hurt you"

"Fine, meet me at the old night class dorms" he said and leaned down so his mouth was equal with her ear; "So that I can reclaim what's mine" she blushed and turned around in his arms.

"Ok, but first, I'm so thirsty" she said, reaching up and kissing his neck, before sinking her fangs into his neck, Zero didn't even bat an eyelash, he just held her closer, "Your such a pain" he said, she pulled back, licking her lips,

"Yeah but you love me anyway" she said, winking, he chuckled, pulling her to him

"Yeah, you have a point there" he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Well, I have to go" she said, turning away and running out of the room, after placing the pills in the bathroom cupboard. She left the bathroom and ran outside to meet Kaname by the waterfall.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Yuki, you're late" Kaname said,

"Sorry" she said, bowing,

"Come on, Yuki" he said, walking away, they headed towards the night class dormitories, the wind blew, blowing Yuki's waist length hair around, Kaname looked back to make sure she was still following, and he smirked upon seeing she was.

"We're here" he said, when they reached the dormitories, Kaname opened the door to the dorms and held it open for Yuki.

"After you, Yuki" he said, she nodded.

"Thank you" he nodded and walked in after her, they headed up the stairs, Yuki a little further behind him, and he stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting for her to reach the top.

"Lord Kaname?" he looked behind Yuki to see the rest of the night class students at the bottom of the stair case, Ruka was the one who had spoken, she was looking between the two vampire's at the top of the staircase.

"What is it, Ruka" he said, before taking Yuki's hand and pulling her towards his room, once inside his room, he shut the door and locked it, Yuki looked at him, and he wasted no time in taking off her clothes, and pushing her down on the bed. She shivered from the night air.

"Yuki" he whispered, undoing the buttons on his shirt, Yuki blushed and watched as he began to remove the rest of his clothes, she looked and her blushed deepened as he removed his pants and boxers.

He now stood naked in front of her bare from; he pulled back the blanket and covered their naked bodies as he placed himself between their legs.

"I heard from the headmaster, that you're on birth control now" Kaname said, as he began moving in and out of her slowly, she nodded, and tried to control her moans, he smirked and began to move faster, the bed creaking with their movements.

Ruka and Akatsuki passed by his room, they heard their pants and moans, Ruka froze, Akatsuki stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Ruka?" he asked, she was staring at the ground, her hair covering her face, he walked over to her, tilting her head so he could see her face, he saw her tears and sighed, pulling her closer to him.

"It hurts Akatsuki" she said, "My heart hurts" she whispered, he leaned down and kissed her, her eyes widened, when he pulled back he whispered,

"I don't care if you slap me, or use me, but let me help you, let me take the pain away" she blushed, and leaned up to kiss him, before changing her mind, and turning and running down the hall.

"Ruka!" he shouted, she just continued down the hall.

Inside Kaname's room, it was quiet; a part from the pants coming from the two people in the room, Kaname had collapsed next to Yuki.

Yuki got up out of the bed, one of the silk sheets wrapped around her body, she walked over to her panties, pulling them up her legs then placing her bra back on, before letting th sheet fall and pool around her ankles, she then picked up her skirt, pulling it up her legs and then picked up her shirt placing it on she began to do up the buttons.

"Where are you meeting Zero?" Kaname asked, sitting up, the silk sheets covering his private area, Yuki didn't answer, as she finished the buttons on her shirt, then picked up her jacket and placed it on, picking up her tie, she placed it in her pocket and walked towards the door after slipping her shoes back on.

She opened the door and looked back at him,

"After this, you have to keep you end of the bargain Kaname, and leave Zero alone" she walked out the door but before closing it, she stopped once again, "And you need to get over the fact, I love him, and not you anymore" and she closed the door, ending any chance of his argument.

She ran out of the night dormitories, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary, she ran towards the old night class dormitories, where Shizuka used to stay, once there, she saw a room illuminated by candle light, she ran inside.

"Zero!" she shouted, looking around the first floor for him, Suddenly she sensed someone behind her, she turned only to see Zero, he smiled, "Zero!" she shouted, jumping into his arms, she began to kiss him, pulling her jacket off.

"Yuki, slow down" he said, pulling back.

"No, I feel dirty, and I want you to help me, please Zero" she said, as tears fell from her eyes, he sighed hoisting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fine, I guess my surprise can wait till later" he said, walking up the stairs, Yuki kissing his neck as he held her so she wouldn't fall, he walked into the bedroom, and fell on the bed, her underneath him, and he stripped their clothes before thrusting into her

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Zero, you awake?" Yuki asked, an hour and a half later, she was lying in his arms, the blanket covering their figures, his arms tightened around her waist, as he turned on his side and buried his face in her neck.

"I am now" he said, "Yuki, I'm thirsty" he said, she smiled,

"Ok, just not too much ok?" she said, he nodded, and sunk his fangs into her neck, she gasped, as she blushed, she could hear his gulps as he swallowed her blood.

"Zero, when I found out I was a vampire, I was afraid you'd hate me" she said, he pulled away from her neck, wiping the blood that had spilt off his lips and chin.

"Yuki, honestly, I did for a little bit, but then I remembered how much I love you, and it changed everything" he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"So, what's my surprise?" she asked, smiling, he smirked, standing up he put on his boxers and pants, Yuki stood too, placing on her panties and his shirt, which reached mid-thigh, he walked over to the wardrobe, and opened it.

Inside were both their clothes, her eyes widened.

"The headmaster said, we could have this whole dormitory to ourselves, it's ours now" he said, handing her a spare key she blushed, looking up at him,

"You mean, we…in this dorm…..together" she stuttered out, broken sentences, she smiled, jumping into his arms, laughing; they fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The day, during the switch over, Yuki refused to look at Kaname, he growled, clenching his fist, he continued on his way to his classes.

**Ok so it's not as long as it normally is, but I have writer's block but it's only for this story, so please! Help me! Let me know what you want and I'll try and put it in the next chapter, and I promise I'll try and update as soon as I can! Once again, sorry for the late update! Please don't be too mean!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter 3! I got more inspiration from watching my vampire knight DVD's because my little brother ask if we could watch them, so thank him people! This chapter is gonna have more RukaXAkatsuki. **

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Yuki" said person mumbled, "Yuki!"

"Yuki, wake up" Zero said, flicking her forehead,

"Huh?" she said, shooting up, she looked to her left to see Zero sitting next to her,

"Zero?" she mumbled, he looked behind her at the teacher, Yuki looked behind too, and sweat dropped,

"Have a nice nap, Yuki?" he asked, she gulped, "So you have time to sleep, but not work?" he asked, picking up her notebook, he froze, looking down at her, then to Zero, who was staring at his own notebook, which had all the notes written down.

Placing the notebook back in front of Yuki, he walked back to the front of the class; Yuki looked down at her notebook, only to see all of the notes on the board were written down, she looked to Zero, who was staring at her, she smiled.

"Thank you, Zero" he looked at her, and smirked.

When it was time for the switch over, he couldn't find her, he had to patrol on his own too, walking back to their dorm, well they decided to call it their house, he tried to figure out where she could be, but couldn't figure out where.

Walking in through the front door, he heard sniffles, he turned on the lights and saw Yuki curled up at the bottom of the staircase, crying, walking over to her, he sat down next to her, she looked up at him,

"The miscarriage again?" he asked, she nodded, he sighed, pulling her to him, he understood why she was crying, she cried every now and again because of the miscarriage, Zero tried to hide his pain from it, so he would appear strong for Yuki, but at the end of the day, he could not hide the fact he was upset, even though they didn't know about the baby until it was gone, it was still their baby, so they had the right to be upset, right?

"Zero" Yuki whispered, looking up at him, he stared down at her, she reached up and wiped away a tear, that had strayed down his cheek, he flinched, not realizing he had started crying, "Are you ok?" she asked, he looked away, she sat up straight, turning his head towards hers, she smiled at him, reassuringly, her hands cupping both his cheeks, she leaned in and kissed him, it took him a little while to respond, but he pushed her down, before letting his tongue slip out and trace her lower lip.

She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in, panting; he sat up, taking off his jacket, and throwing it on the floor next to them, she reached up and undid the buttons on her jacket, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor with his, reaching up, she undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off of him, she ran her hands up and down his toned back, causing him to shiver.

"Yuki, I can't hold back much longer" he whispered, she smiled.

"Then don't" she replied, he smirked, quickly he removed the rest of their clothing, pulling her legs up around his waist, he allowed himself to slip inside of her, she arched her back, her breast pushing into his chest, her eyes clenched shut in pleasure, as he moved in and out of her, their moans filling the first floor, as they made love at the bottom of the staircase.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ruka sat on her bed, not wanting to move, she was leaning against the headboard, her fingers on her lips,

_"It hurts Akatsuki" she said, "My heart hurts" she whispered, he leaned down and kissed her, her eyes widened, when he pulled back he whispered,_

_"I don't care if you slap me, or use me, but let me help you, let me take the pain away" she blushed, and leaned up to kiss him, before changing her mind, and turning and running down the hall._

_"Ruka!" he shouted, she just continued down the hall._

She flinched back against the headboard, her hands shooting away from her mouth, she stared down at the bed sheets, she clenched them in her hands, she stood, walking towards the bedroom door, the other students were at dinner, she didn't feel like eating, she wasn't hungry, she had too much on her mind.

Walking out of the room, she was about to head towards the dining hall, before heading in the opposite direction, towards the other bedrooms; she reached Akasuki's and Aido's bedroom, and knocked, she waited a few minutes, before knocking again, when no one answered, she opened the door, stepping into the room, she heard the shower on.

Walking over to the bathroom door, she knocked,

"Aido, wait your turn" she heard Akatsuki say, she opened the door, and walked into the steam filled room, closing the door behind her and locking it, she reached up and undid the tie to the nightgown she was wearing, allowing it to fall off her shoulders and pool around her feet, pushing her panties down her ankles, she stood naked in front of the shower curtain.

"Akatsuki" she said, loud enough for him to hear, he looked out through the shower curtain, and froze upon seeing her naked form, she watched as his gaze looked up and down her naked form, she made no move to cover herself, she just walked towards the shower, she stood in front of him, taking a step back, he allowed her to step into the shower with him. She looked up at him, the warm water running down her pale skin, she walked closer to him, and he stepped back against the shower wall.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" he asked, she reached up, placing her hands against his chest, pushing her body against his,

"You said you'd help me, remember?" she asked, "I can't promise you love, Akatsuki, but I'll try to learn to love you" she said, he chuckled and whispered,

"No more talking" crashing his lips to hers, he flipped them so that she was the one pressed against the shower wall, she gasped as he quickly hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he looked up at her, "Ready?" he asked, she nodded, and he thrusted into her, she gasped, not realizing how hard he already was, he looked up at her, "Does it hurt?"

"A little" she whispered, he looked at her, before leaning in and kissing her, pulling out a little, he thrusted back in, causing her to gasp, his hands ran up and down her sides, she looked down at him as he trailed kisses down her neck, "Akatsuki" she whispered, he looked up at her, she stared at him, understanding he picked up the pace, moving faster in and out of her.

"Akatsuki" she whispered.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Zero" Yuki whispered, she lay with her head on his chest, their bodies covered in sweat, he looked down at her, cupping her cheek, she stared up at him, rubbing her bear leg on his clothed one, he had put his pants back on after their little love making session, but she had no energy to get dressed.

Suddenly, he grabbed her, hiding her body behind him, looking at the person hiding in the shadows, "Yuki, put on my shirt" he said, handing it to her, she put it on, doing up the buttons, before putting on some panties, she looked over to the shadows, and watched as Kaname stepped out of them.

"No point in making her cover up, Zero, I've seen it all" Kaname said, Zero scowled,

"Yes, and you definitely won't be seeing it again" he growled, Kaname frowned,

"I have an order here for you, Zero" he said, pulling out an envelope, "The headmaster asked me to give it to you, as he had urgent business with the hunters association" his gaze flicked to Yuki, as he pulled out another envelope, "And there's one for you too, Yuki" he said, she stared at the envelope, "The headmaster talked the association into letting you go too" he said, she stood, Zero stood with her, she walked towards Kaname, her waist length hair swaying at her hips.

"Thank you" she said, taking the envelope from him, he nodded, and handed Zero his, opening the envelope they read it to themselves, before looking up at each other, they turned and headed towards the stairs, Zero stopped on the fifth step, Yuki stopped on the seventh and looked back at him.

"Zero?" she asked, he only turned and looked at Kaname, who hadn't moved,

"Make sure the door hits you on the way out" he said, before continuing up the stairs.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Panting, Akatsuki allowed Ruka to slide down the shower wall, his hands still on her hips, he heard her whimper when he slipped out of her, he didn't blame her, he missed the warmth too, she looked up at him, he held a hand out to her, and she took it, she leaned up and kissed him, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

A knock at the door caused them to jump apart, he covered her mouth with his hand, and placed his pointer finger at his lips in a be quiet sign, she nodded,

"What is it?" he asked, tracing circles on her shoulder with the hand that wasn't covering her mouth, and she shivered,

"Akatsuki?" it was hanabusa,_ shit!_ Akatsuki thought.

"What?" he asked,

"Are you almost finished? I need a shower too you know" he said, Akatsuki looked at Ruka,

"I need a few more minutes, can you go get me that book I lent to Takuma?" he asked, he heard a sigh,

"Fine" was his answer, before his presence left the room. Akatsuki removed his hand from Ruka's mouth and turned off the shower, stepping out, he handed her one of the spare towels.

She began to dry herself, before she got dressed; she turned around to see that Akatsuki was also already dressed; she smiled at him he was dressed in his usual way of wearing pyjamas. He wore a pair of sweats and a purple shirt with the buttons left undone.

"Thank you" she whispered, walking over to him, she leaned up and kissed him, he returned it eagerly, she laughed pulling back, "Akatsuki, we can't, Hanabusa will be back soon with your book" she said, he smirked.

"I never lent one to Takuma" he said, she laughed,

"Nevertheless, I should go" he nodded, and allowed her to quickly leave the room, and disappear down the hall. He sat down on the edge of his bed, _Did that really just happen?_ He thought.

Later that night, well early morning, Ruka sat up in bed, the lights out, and Rima was asleep in the bed next to hers, she didn't care, she couldn't believe she had done _"it"_ with Akatsuki, and it was her first time too.

Her hands reached up and they once again traced her lips, before they lowered and ran up her sides, were Akatsuki had touched, she smiled as her hand traced her legs then up again, in the same way Akatsuki touched her, she couldn't believe how gentle he was, Kaname would probably never be that gentle.

Her movements stopped with that thought,_ Kaname, would probably never touch me the way Akatsuki touched me earlier, he probably wouldn't even dream of it_ she thought to herself, her hands were rested on her stomach at the moment, she was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed the pair of eyes that were watching her.

"What're you doing?" Ruka jumped at the sudden question, her head flicked towards Rima, who was sitting up in bed, staring at her.

"R-Rima?" she stuttered out, moving her hands away from her body, "N-Nothing, I'm doing nothing" she said, avoiding eye contact, went gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Rima, who was now standing in front of her.

"Don't lie, Ruka" she said, Ruka turned her head away from her roommate, avoiding all eye contact with her,

"I-I'm not" she stuttered out again,

"Then why can't you look me in the eye and tell me that?" she had her there, "Now me, what're you hiding?" she asked, Ruka sighed, before telling Rima what had happened earlier.

"Y-You slept with Akatsuki?" Rima stuttered out, Ruka nodded,

"Please don't say anything to anyone, I wish to keep this a secret" she begged, taking hold of Rima's hands, Rima stared down at her, she sighed a few minutes later.

"Ok, I won't say anything" Ruka smiled,

"Thank you, Rima" she said, before letting go of her hand, Rima sat back down on her bed.

"So, what was it like?" she asked, grinning.

"Rima, you and Shiki have done it before, why are you asking me?" Ruka asked, Rima shrugged,

"Everybody's different" she said, before turning over and falling asleep, Ruka stared at her back for a few minutes more, before laying down and falling asleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"How much longer Zero?" Yuki asked, they were seated in a car that Kaname had organized to give them a lift to the hotel that they would be staying in, he looked at her.

"We're here" he said, the car stopped, and they got out, they thanked the driver, before heading towards the hotel's entranceway. Once inside, Zero walked towards the front desk and booked a room for two, walking up the stairs, the two were quiet.

Once they reached the room, Zero pulled out the key and unlocked the door, and the two walked inside, they placed their bags at the end of the bed, on the floor, Yuki collapsed onto the bed, and sighed, Zero closed the blinds.

"So, how long have we got now?" she asked, he looked at her,

"We have three weeks to gather information, and kill the level E" he replied, she nodded, before sitting up.

"Do we have any files on it?" she asked, he nodded, pulling them out, he placed them down on the bed, and she crawled towards them, before sitting on her knees and picked up one of the files, before opening it and reading the contents.

At midnight, they still had more files to go, it appears the level E, had killed a lot of people, but most of them were homeless, Yuki had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago, Zero however, was still reading the files, he placed the file he was currently reading down, before standing up and stretching.

He looked down at her and smiled, before picking up all the files that were still on the bed and put them on the floor, before scooping up Yuki and placing her down on the bed so that her head rested on the pillows, and pulled the blankets over her, before walking around to the other side of the bed, before pulling his shirt up over his head, and climbing in next to her, before falling asleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
>A week has passed and they still haven't caught the level E, but more victims have arose, it was dusk, and they had been searching all day, they were both ready to give up, when movement caused them to pause in their steps.<p>

"What was that?" Yuki asked,

"I don't know, but let's check it out" he said, pulling out his bloody rose, she pulled out Artemis and they headed in the direction of the movement, following Zero, Yuki ran as fast as she could, not sure where they were headed, but the sun had set ten minutes ago, and they were in an abandoned part of town, running through it, they searched for the level E, when they found it, it was the most frightening sight Yuki had ever seen, its eyes were black, its fangs bared, its body covered in blood, it was so far gone, it couldn't even form understandable sentences.

Zero raised his gun, and the level E jumped towards him, and Zero pulled the trigger, it was fast and quick and left dust flying around them in the wind, Yuki turned to Zero, and watched as he put his gun away, she did the same, putting away Artemis.

"Let's go home, Yuki" he said, she smiled, and nodded.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It's been a month since Ruka and Akatsuki last did _"it" _they'd done it one since the shower, and haven't spoken much about it, suddenly, feeling nauseous, she ran towards the bathroom in her dorm room, and threw up into the porcelain bowl.

Standing up, her hand still on her stomach, she froze, _No, it can't be_ she thought, as she felt movement in her stomach, she collapsed on the floor,

"Ruka, you ready to go, the gates about to open" Rima said, walking into the bathroom, "Ruka?" she asked,

"I-I'm not going today, I don't feel well" she said, standing, Rima nodded, and walked out of the bedroom.

Ruka walked towards the bedroom window, and watched as the night class students left through the gate, she watched as Akatsuki looked back at her, she stepped back behind the curtains, hiding her figure away from the people outside, her hands still rested on her lower stomach, and as she felt movement again, she allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.

**Ok, I'm gonna end it there, hope you like! I am so tired, its one thirty in the morning, and I had work yesterday, so I'm going to bed, don't forget to R&R! Bye guys! And sorry about the Cliffy! If I don't stop there, I'll not have anything to write next time! Once again not as long as the first chapter, but I really don't wanna write sixteen pages again, so anyway, byes! Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I know it's been a while since I last updated, so I'm updating now and sorry for it being so short!**

**CHAPTER 4 **

"Ruka" said person groaned, "Ruka" the voice came again,

"What?" she asked, looking over at Rima, who was shaking her shoulder.

"It's time for class" she said, she nodded, getting up and heading into the bathroom, she brushed her hair, before quickly running over to the toilet and vomiting, she dry heaved for a few minutes, before settling herself down onto the floor.

"Oh god, when will this sickness go away?" she asked out loud,

"Sickness? Ruka you've been vomiting like this for the last month" Rima said, coming into the bathroom with a bottle of water, "Ruka, when was the last time you slept with Akatsuki?"

Ruka looked down, "Two months ago" she said, Rima nodded,

"And the last time you had your period was?" she asked, casually

"Two months ago" Ruka mumbled,

"There, Ruka, I think you might be pregnant" Rima said, Ruka looked down,

"I think….. Maybe…." She sighed, "I'm in denial, I feel movement sometimes, and I don't know what to do" she whispered, Rima walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Well, for starters, you can tell Akatsuki" Rima said, Ruka looked up at her,

"What?" she asked, "No way!" she shouted, Rima sighed,

"Fine, are you going today?" she asked, Ruka shook her head, "Ok, I'll see you later, but Ruka?" she said, looking back at her, from where she stood at the door, Ruka looked over at her, "He deserves to know" with that Rima left the room.

"I know" Ruka said, as another wave of nauseousness hit her, and she leant over and vomited into the porcelain bowl.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ruka lay on her bed, thinking about what Rima said, she was right, he did deserve to know, but what if he walked away? She sighed, and pulled her covers up to her shoulders.

"Ruka?" Akatsuki said, knocking on the door as he walked into her room, she was lying on the bed, the covers still pulled up to her shoulders; he walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Akatsuki, the whole point of knocking is to knock on the door and wait for the person to say you can come in or not, what if I was changing?" Ruka asked, he chuckled,

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" he said, she kicked him from under the covers, and smiled, he chuckled, and pulled back her covers, and crawled in next to her,

"Akatsuki! What are you doing? Someone might see us!" she exclaimed, blushing, he pulled her close.

"Classes have just started, see?" he said, pointing towards the window, "The sun is still setting" she looked and saw it was true,

"Then why are you here?" she asked,

"I was worried about you, so I said I wasn't feeling well, and came back" he explained, she nodded, and sat up, and got out of the bed.

"Akatsuki" she said, facing away from him, both her hands resting on her stomach, as she felt the movement again, she wasn't sure earlier, but now she was, she was definitely pregnant, she had even stolen a test from the infirmary to check a few weeks ago, she just didn't want to straight out tell Rima she was pregnant.

"Ruka? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding deeply concerned about her, she turned to him, her hands still on her stomach, it took him a few minutes to understand the looked she was giving him, and when he did, his eyes widened and he stood from the bed "You….You're pregnant?" he asked, she nodded.

"Akatsuki, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen" she said, he sighed, and walked over to her and pulled her to him, holding her close,

"It's ok, I'm not mad, I'm just as much at fault as you are" he said, she looked up at him, and smiled, as a tear fell down her cheek,

"I was afraid you'd leave me alone to deal with this all by myself" she said, he shook his head.

"Silly girl, why would you think that?" he asked, she smiled, and leaned up and kissed him.

"Because I'm silly" she said, smiling, he chuckled

"You know we'll have to tell the headmaster" he said, she frowned,

"What about Yuki?" she said,

"You're right" he said, frowning, everyone in the night class had heard about her miscarriage, this would kill her, "But we have no other choice Ruka, he has to know" she sighed,

"You're right, let's go" he nodded and they left the moon dormitories and headed over to the headmasters office, they were silent the whole trip, once there, Akatsuki knocked on the door,

"Come in" came the voice of the headmaster Akatsuki opened the door and they walked into the room, Ruka froze when she saw Yuki and Zero in the room, "Ah, Ruka, Akatsuki" th headmaster said, "What can I do for you?" he asked, Yuki and Zero, who were standing in front of his desk, looked over at them.

"U-umm" Ruka said, looking over at Yuki, she couldn't do it; it was too hard to say it with Yuki in the room, Akatsuki looked down at her.

"Did you want me to ask Yuki and Zero to leave?" the headmaster asked,

"No, they'll find out eventually, it's just easier this way, but not for Ruka" Akatsuki said, the headmaster's gaze flicked to Ruka, who was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" the headmaster asked, Ruka mumbled something "What?" he asked, she took a deep breath and looked at Akatsuki, who nodded,

"I'm pregnant" she said, the room fell silent, before Yuki ran out of the room,

"Yuki!" Zero shouted, running after her, Ruka turned and hugged Akatsuki,

"See? I told you" she said, Akatsuki held her close,

"So I'm guessing the babies yours?" the headmaster said, looking at Akatsuki, he nodded, "Your parents are going to kill me" he said, sighing.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Yuki!" Zero shouted, running after her, she just kept running, before she stopped, and fell to her knees, they were surrounded by trees, the wind blowing slowly, Zero walked up behind her, "Yuki" he whispered, he sat down behind her, and pulled her back against him, she turned and buried her face into his chest.

"It's not fair!" she cried, sobbing into his chest, "It's not fair" she whimpered, he held her close, comforting her as much as he could, slowly he stood, holding her in his arms, he began to walk towards their dorm.

"I know" he whispered, "I know"

~X~X~X~X~X~

The next morning Zero lay behind Yuki, stroking her hair, he then pulled her bare form back against his, "Yuki" he said, kissing her jaw, down to her neck, she remained silent, tears falling sideways down her face since she was lying down, "Yuki, please don't cry" he whispered, she turned over and hugged up to his chest.

"I want a baby Zero" she said, he froze,

"Yuki, we're too young for a baby" he said, she sniffled,

"It's not fair!" she cried, hugging up to him more,

"I know" he whispered, a knock at the door caused her to flinch, Zero looked up at the door to see the headmaster, Zero pulled away from her and reached down onto the floor picking up his pants and putting them on, before handing her, her panties and his shirt, she quickly put them on. Before Zero told the headmaster to turn around.

"Yuki, I came to see if you were ok" he said as walking into the room, she sniffled and nodded, he looked at Zero.

"She wants the baby back" he said, the headmaster sighed,

"Yuki, you're fifteen, you're too young for a baby" he said,

"So is Ruka!" she argued

"Ruka is not my daughter, plus she's a vampire, and she's seventeen"

"You seem to be forgetting I'm a vampire too!" Yuki shouted, standing up, she walked over to the draws and pulled out a pair of shorts before slipping on a pair of sandals,

"Yuki, where do you think you're going?" Zero asked, she just walked out the door, he sighed

"I'm sorry, it's just this thing with Ruka" he said, to the head master

"It's ok Zero, I don't blame her" Kaien replied, Zero nodded before going after Yuki

~X~

"Stupid Zero, stupid headmaster" Yuki growled, kicking a small pebble, "They don't understand anything I'm going through"

"Oh really?" she spun around to see Zero standing behind her, his arms crossed and he was leaning against a tree "Well I seem to recall that that baby was mine too, after all, it was my seed that planted it right?" he said, walking over to her.

She blushed, "Where's your shirt?" she asked, as he pulled her to his bare chest, he smirked.

"You're wearing it" she looked down, at the shirt she was wearing,

"Oh yeah" she said, laughing a little

"So, are you ok now?" he asked, she nodded, he tilted her head up, "Yuki, please don't lie to me" he said, wiping a tear that had fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I lost the baby Zero" she whispered, he growled, placing his hands on her behind and hoisting her, and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist,

"Listen to me right now Yuki cross" he said, walking towards the fountain and sitting down, with her legs still wrapped around his waist, "You are not to blame for the loss of the baby, neither of us are, we didn't know about it, so stop blaming yourself" he said.

"I love you Zero" she said, tears falling down her cheeks, he smiled, and pulled her close, and she buried her face in his neck,

"I love you too, Yuki" he said

**Ok I know it's been ages, but I had problems thinking of what to write, I was actually going to stop where Ruka and Akatsuki told Kaien that Ruka was pregnant, but I kept going, since I owed you guys, so please review, I'll try make the next one longer, byes!**


End file.
